


Elevator

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the ding sounds, Naruto’s hum turns into a muttering of words, body moving to dance along with the beat. He can feel the nerves leaving his body as he dances around the elevator a bit, music loud and smile pulling up his lips.</p>
<p>The only problem is that Naruto seems to forget that the elevator can stop to pick people up on the way to his floor. That’s exactly what it does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

The music is blaring, headphones sitting comfortably on Naruto’s head. The outside world is drown out. The nerves sitting in Naruto’s stomach pushed aside as he hums the tune, head bobbing as he hops out of the bus.

The short walk down the street is done with a little hop to his step, smile tugging up his lips.

The distraction is rather short lived when he finally stands in front of the tall building. Blue eyes shift to follow the skyscraper to unbelievable heights. With a shake of his head, he turns the volume up and steps into the tall building. He wasn’t going to let the skyscraper intimidate him, even if it has the name of one of the biggest companies in the area across the top.

The music is paused to ask the person working the front desk which floor he’s supposed to be going too. It’s right back on after that, lips pressed together so he can hum the song, head bobbing once again.

There’s a little sway of his hips as he steps into the elevator, noting the lack of people inside. Actually, there weren’t many people around. It was odd, but Naruto doesn’t dwell on the thought as the elevator doors close and he presses the button to get to the 26th floor.

Once the ding sounds, Naruto’s hum turns into a muttering of words, body moving to dance along with the beat. He can feel the nerves leaving his body as he dances around the elevator a bit, music loud and smile pulling up his lips.

The only problem is that Naruto seems to forget that the elevator can stop to pick people up on the way to his floor. That’s exactly what it does too.

The ding is missed as the doors slide open. Naruto’s spinning to the beat when he sees the person standing in front of him. Blue eyes go wide, searching to figure out what floor he’s on. It’s only the 11th floor, which means he can’t get off just yet. He has to ride the elevator up with this man.

The male is simply standing there, a slender eyebrow raised. Naruto clears his throat, blue eyes shifting to look away from the male. He figures the best option is to just pretend that didn’t happen.

There’s an awkward silence that settles between them, Naruto shifting his weight from one foot to the other in a nervous manner. The music has been turned down to a reasonable volume, one that will allow him to hear the ding if the doors open again.

Naruto doesn’t question the other when he gets off on the same floor as Naruto, walking right past the receptionist desk. The headphones are stuffed into his jacket and a nervous smile pulls his lips up. He asks the receptionist where he’s supposed to go and she directs him to the proper office, a kind smile pulling up her lips.

Once Naruto’s standing in front of the proper door, he takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he knocks on the door. He has wait a few nerve raking seconds for the okay to go inside.

The only problem is that he finds a pair of familiar dark eyes meeting his own blue.

Naruto’s mouth falls open, noting the smirk that pulls up the other’s lips. This couldn’t be happening. He’s done some pretty embarrassing stuff in the past, but dancing in the elevator in front of your possible future boss has got to be the top of the list.

“I hope you don’t plan on dancing your way through your interview.”

It’s takes a moment for the words to process before blue eyes are narrowing. “Bastard,” he mutters under his breath, walking around the seat so he can sit himself down. “I’m going to rock your world with this damn interview.”

The reply is a challenging look and the first question.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.


End file.
